worththecandlefandomcom-20200214-history
Bone Magic
Bone Magic allows the caster to tap into a creature's attributes by burning its bones. The available attributes mostly correspond to the game layer attributes marked on Juniper's character sheet, plus a few unique abilities from some rare creatures. These attributes can be temporarily granted to the mage themselves, or to a target they touch. Skilled bone mages can pull more from a bone, and gain access to additional attributes to tap from. The third empire requires bone mages operating in its borders to be licensed by the Athenaeum of Bone and Flesh. Spells All bone magic spells involve 'tapping' an attribute or set of attributes in a bone. For the duration of the tap, the target gains a bonus to its corresponding attribute. This process of tapping drains the bone, rendering it unusable in further bone magic attempts. Bones outside of a living creature burn, and those inside are rendered mostly nonfunctional. Bones are a valuable commodity in Aerb, and are farmed. Bone mages generally use bones from dead creatures, but in a pinch a bone mage can burn their own bones or the bones of another living creature, although they presumably still require direct contact with the bone itself in the latter case. The effectiveness of a tap is determined by a combination of the bone mage's skill, the stats of the creature the bone came from, and the similarity of the bone to the area of the target that's being buffed. Bone mages can control the rate at which they tap- pulling harder can yield greater short term increases, but a slow and steady pull maximizes the total output. Stat Taps As almost all bone magic spells are stat taps of some variety or another, only those that are somehow interesting will be noted here. There appears to be a tap for every sub-and-super-stat, plus luck. Physical Tapping Physical Tapping pulls all three physical stats from the bone, but is less efficient for any specific stat than the corresponding single-stat tap. Physical Tapping is also easier to perform than a more targeted tap. Physical tapping can be used to heal the target due to the fact that it pulls endurance. Endurance Tapping Endurance Tapping can be used to heal the target (as increasing endurance increases the target's natural rate of healing) in addition to the more obvious benefits. Knowledge Tapping Knowledge Tapping probably needs to be done with the skull, and can grant access to the target's memories. This is made much less useful due to the fact that taps are temporary, and the memories will fade immediately after the bone is sucked dry. Luck Tapping Luck Tapping can only be performed with the bones of a creature that had a nonzero luck score. Practically speaking, this means it can only be used with the bones of elves or elf hybrids. Anglecynn maintains a secret strategic reserve of elf bones for this purpose. Special Power Taps Some creatures have special powers that aren't based on game layer stats that can still be accessed via Bone Magic. Unicorn Bones Tapping the special power in a unicorn bone grants a bone mage the ability to loop time in a manner similar to the unicorn itself.See the fight scene in Mome Rath Ecosystem Bones Tapping the special power in the bones from the animals in Mome Rath's ecosystem grants an antimemetic effect. Bone Magic in the Game Layer Bone Magic's primary stat is KNO. Bone Magic grants access to additional taps at level 10 and 30 , and Juniper learns how to tap mental stats at level 21.Juniper learns mental taps, and then mentions that he's capped on bone magic, at 21. There are presumably additional taps at for social stats and luck at levels 40 and 50, too. Known Practitioners * Bormann is a licensed bone mage who operates as a healer in the Barren Jewel * Juniper Smith is an unlicensed bone mage * Tova was a bone mage operating as a healer for Fireteam Blackheart Category:Magic